


Cool Down

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: A short story were Jason and Bette try to cool off on a really hot day and have a little fun.
Relationships: Bette Kane/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cool Down

There were days that one could not escape the heat. Fans, air conditioning, almost nothing short of a freezer would lead to relief. Even Wayne Manor was no safe haven. Even the cool air of the Batcave was of no help, the humidity seeing to that.

“If someone said that a supervillain was behind this heat, I'd believe them” Jason Todd was in the living room, wearing only shorts and trying his hardest to deal with the punishing climate everyone was in.

Jason plopped on the couch, really glad it wasn't leather as he would be sticking to it like glue. He has 2 fans blowing on him, hoping they would push the AC's air better. The heat was draining and he was starting to doze off. 

Jason was unaware that Bette had entered the room, decked in a bikini top and jean shorts. She noticed Jason snoozing on the couch, fans blowing away. She walked over and bounced on couch, waking Jason.

“What, hey I was sleeping” Jason grumbled “It about the only freedom I have from this freaking heat”.

“Sorry Jay, but I want fans too” Bette said, a childish sweetness to her voice. Jason ignored her and tried to get to sleep. Bette picked up a water bottle from a nearby cooler and began drinking. When that wasn't enough, she poured it down her chest. It was a mild relief. 

A quite turn of her head and she noticed that Jason had been looking at what she was doing. Bette then poured water on Jason's chest. After the surprise of this, Jason grabbed another bottle and flicked water at Bette, who after shacking it off, responded in kind.

The two stared at each other for a moment before flinging water at each other with wild abandon. The two looked like a couple of kids having a water fight. They even began using more than one bottle.

Eventually Jason became the victor, overwhelming Bette with a shower of water to the point she had to back down on the couch in an attempt to avoid it. Before Bette could react, Jason was on top of her, water bottle precariously over her head.

“Don't you dare” Bette warned. Jason hovered the bottle over her, a smile on his face. Bette warned him again not to pour the water. Jason did not. Instead he took a swig of water and held it in his mouth. He then kissed Bette, pouring the water into her mouth.

Bette looked up at Jason before shooting the water out of her mouth like an angler fish, hitting him in the face. Bette flashed a playful smile on her face as Jason wiped the water from him face.

“I think we should stop” Jason said, a small amount of laughter escaping him voice.

“Yeah and you should probably get off of me” Bette said “Not that would normally mind, but it is still pretty muggy and hot”. Jason did as asked, the two of them sitting down in front of the fans.

In short time, both dozed off, Bette's head laying on Jason's shoulder. No one who passed them wanted to disturbed them. In fact, they wished they could find enough relief to take a nap as well.

Though everyone was confused by why the couch looked wet.


End file.
